theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Bliss's Opera (Feat. Samurai Jack)
Transcript * (Music from the opera house is heard) * Narrator: "The sweet music and sounds of the opera-- (Samurai Jack falls and lands on the ground to the entrance of the opera house.) Oh, Hello, Samurai Jack. (Samurai Jack is inside the opera house, walking right in to see his apprentice, Blisstina sing opera.) He's gonna see Blisstina and her good friends." * (Transitions to the auditourium with Samurai Jack coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature) * Narrator: "In you go, Samurai Jack. Looks like you don't want to be late for Blisstina's opera show." * (Samurai Jack walks to the opera box while some Powerpuff Girls DVDs, video games and toy collectables on the met orchestra side.) * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Samurai Jack walks right over to find Blisstina's friends and grabs a seat.) * Blossom: "Look, Professor! It's Samurai Jack!" * Bubbles: "I see Samurai Jack." * Buttercup: "I saw Samurai Jack too." * Professor Utonium: "Of course, it is Samurai Jack, girls!" * Samurai Jack: "Wow, this opera house looks fabulous!" * Ms. Bellum: "Bliss's got an opera and invited everyone!” * Professor Utonium: “Bliss set this all up! Lazlo, Raj and Clam are our stagehands, Beast Boy and Terra are the security, Donny is an announcer, Barry emailed everyone on their account about it, Robin Snyder's the butler, we even got other Cartoon Network friends to help out like the Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Naruto, Ben, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Finn, Jake, The 3 Eds, Adam, Jake, Bugs Bunny, Billy, Grim, Irwin, Pudd'n, Sperg, Mandy, Gumball, Darwin, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy!” * The Mayor of Townsville: "That's fantastic!" * Ms. Keane: "You better get to your seat before the Opera Starts.” * Robin Snyder: "Would you like some strawberry cherry cupcakes?" * Samurai Jack: "Sure, Robin!" * Donny: "OK, Bliss! Get up on the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Samurai Jack might want to put it on YouTube!" * Blisstina: "Samurai Jack? The blazing samurai?" * (Blisstina sees Samurai Jack and the two share hands.) * Blisstina: "I'm ready as I ever be!" * Donny: "Yeah! You're gonna impress Samurai Jack!" * (Donny walks to the center of the stage.) * Donny; "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is often that I have a privilege of introducing the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium's 4th daughter and big sister, named Bliss, star of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Donny: "Now, Bliss is becoming a world's famous operatic soprano, she will sing an aria from Jacques Offenbach's Opera, The Tales of Hoffman, Barcarolle, Belle nuit, o nuit d'amour. Mr. Herriman the manager of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends will play the piano tune." * (The crowd cheers as Blisstina comes out of the curtains and takes a nice bow.) * (Blisstina begins to sing Barcarolle, Belle nuit, o nuit d'amour, and everyone is amazed, except for Manboy.) * Everyone: "WOW!" * Manboy: "Show us your singing, Bliss. (Evil chuckle, then conducts the orchestra)" * (When Blisstina continues singing, Samurai Jack drops his phone and get amazed.) * (The song continues until Blisstina poses at the end.) * Samurai Jack: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Narrator: "Great singing, Blisstina! You have always impressed your friends." Category:Opera Antoons